


We'll Make it Through

by Lonelygrl91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, Mpreg, Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt. </p>
<p>Percy Jackson au where Liam's a son of Zeus and Zayn's a son of Aphrodite and he can get pregnant because if a son of Aphrodite has a true love with another man they can create a child. The gods were already fighting and Zayn and Liam's child just sends them over the edge. Liam has to keep Zayn and the baby safe from the angry gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Make it Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hebemyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebemyqueen/gifts).



> I suck at smut. So I’m sorry there’s not any in here? Anyway this is definitely the LARGEST work I’ve ever done. It might only be 10K words but for me this is the biggest thing I’ve ever written and it kind of scares me because it’s STILL not that long. ANYWAY I’m rambling. hebemyqueen I hope you like this :). Also I'd like to apologise for the middle part... I was in the middle of writing it when news about Zayn hit... sooo I'm sorry.

Zayn fidgeted as he looked up at the entrance to Camp Half-blood through the one eye that wasn’t pretty much swollen shut. Looking back at his stepmother and sisters he bit his lip shaking slightly.  “Sunshine, you know this is for the best… It isn’t safe for you anymore.” Zayn looked down at his hands and nodded.

“I know Ammi, I just feel bad,  I don’t want to leave you behind. It’s not fair that I’m safe and you’re not.” Turning he pulled her into a final hug as the tears rolled down his face. “I love you Ammi,” Leaning down he hugged his little sisters kissing the top of their heads. Next to them a satyr stood stoically, his mission just moments from completion.

“It’s time to go Zayn.” Zayn looked up at the satyr and nodded picking up his bookbag and stepping towards the entrance. Turning back he got one final look at his family before crossing the barrier and stepping into a new world.

Immediately he was bombarded with fellow demigods running in front of him carrying  large swords and helmets of blue and red. Sidestepping them he looked at the satyr, Ed, he vaguely remembered, and watched as he shrugged more happy that he was home than anything else.

“You’re to go to Mr. D’s office.” The satyr pointed towards a big cabinish looking building. Ed waved at a couple people off in the distance and Zayn nodded before he made his way over to it. Knocking on the wooden door he waited for a gruff, “Come in!” before entering. Peaking around the corner the teen found a man who appeared to be in his early fifties pouring wine into a glass. When it immediately turned into water the man let wrinkles marr his otherwise smooth flesh. Zayn cleared his throat making sure to not look him directly in the eyes. Because of this he missed the sadness cross his face when he saw Zayn. “Well you’re not Percy” He said after a moment. “You must be the new one that Ed was sent out to retrieve.” He looked down at his papers. “Zayn Malik? Is it?” Zayn nodded still unsure of what to say. “Yes, Ed’s been in touch, said you’re a hard one to track down” He stopped for a moment taking a drink of his water.  “How old are you Zayn?” The teenager held onto his bookbag tighter, timid and almost scared of him. Intriguing Mr. D thought as he watched the boy.

“I’m… I’m sixteen sir.”  Mr. D nodded smiling.

“Well, as according to our promise with Percy the gods have to claim their children by the time they’re thirteen with a few exceptions of course. Since it’s dangerous to claim a child outside of the camp, most don’t until they reach it. Therefore, if they are outside it on their thirteenth birthday they are brought here to be claimed, trained, and sent off, unless they choose to stay of course.” He took a drink of his water. “You however, have been hidden well, your father and stepmother must have known how to keep you hidden. We’ve been trying to find you for the past three years.” Zayn bit his lip, a tell that Dionysus was beginning to figure meant the kid was uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry sir.” Zayn whispered. He flinched when he felt a large hand placed gently on his shoulder.

“Nothing to be sorry about my boy! Tonight at dinner you shall be claimed by your parent, though I’m going to assume it’s a goddess take it since your earth parent is your father.” Looking around Zayn nodded. He didn’t want to tell the man that he had a deep suspicion as to who his mother was. His ability to make people do what he wanted, how he made Nathan infatuated with him… too infatuated with him. How Nathan slapped, hit, and punched him into submission.  He shuddered at the thought and pushed it away instead focusing on the man in front of him. “Until the claiming I’ll have someone come and give you a tour.” Zayn winced when he heard someone come up behind him. Dionysus pretended not to see it and instead focused his attention on Ed. “Good job Eli, Job well done. Take a few days rest before I give you your next assignment.” The satyr nodded and left muttering words of “My name is Ed”, leaving the two alone again. “Where was I? Yes, finding someone who can give you a tour.” Sticking his head out he grabbed the first camper to run past his office. Dragging the boy by the shirt collar the god seemed pleased at the camper he had picked. “Ned! Good lad, I need your help.” Ned, as Mr. D had called him, looked at him agitated. He took his helmet off to reveal his beach blond locks plastered to his head from the helmet and sweat.

“Oi! Mr D! Ya can’t be going around pullin’ people by dere necks! Besides I’m a scout I can’t be scoutin’ if I’m in ‘ere.” Zayn looked at the blond surprised by the thick Irish accent.

Zayn had grown up in Bradford, when he was eleven his father took his belt to him for the first time, and by the end of the year Zayn had been to the hospital three times with broken bones. When questions were raised his father announced they were moving to America. There they moved from town to town never staying for more than a few months. To Zayn it seemed like his father was running from something, but it wasn’t until last week when Ed came in found him did he realise what it was. “Zayn… Zayn.. ZAYN!” Mr. D’s voice pulled him back into the present.  He flinched almost immediately his body curling into a tight ball to avoid the punishment for zoning out. “There you are back from space. This is Ned he’s a son of Hermes… or is it Hades, Doesn’t matter he’s probably one of the sweetest lads you’ll ever meet.” The man thought about it for a second. “Well, as long as you stay on his good side….” The man nodded before pointing at Ned. “Hades… I’m pretty sure it’s Hades.” The blond laughed and held out his hand.

“It’s nice ta meet ye. Let’s get dis tour over wid. Dat way Liam doesn’t skin me arse when ‘e finds out I ditched de game.” Zayn hugged his backpack and nodded. He started to follow him out of the cabin when Mr. D called for their attention.

“Zayn you can leave your belongings here, I promise they won’t be messed with.” Looking from the Mr. D to his bookbag he reluctantly placed his bag on the ground looking at it longingly. It didn’t hold much, his father wouldn’t let him. After his father had found out what had left Zayn on his doorstep 16 years ago the man did everything in his power to keep the hidden world from finding him. His father apparently had the ability to see through Mist and every time something less than human was spotted they up and moved to the next place. When Ed had finally found them his father declared that he had no son and only gave his son fifteen minutes to pack.

He stepped away as Ned put his hand on him. “Yeh alright dere mate? Me name’s Niall by de way. Not Ned Mr. D can’t ever get people’s names right. Well only a few but ‘e’s a strange one dat one is. Anyway what’s your real name den?” Zayn looked down at his hands.

“It’s uh… actually Zayn.” Niall smiled and nodded as he began to walk dodging those in his path.

“Well welcome ta Camp Halfblood Zayn.” The blond held out his hands and spun. “Dere’s not much to it. Dat Dere is da medical tent, yeh’ve already been ta Mr. D’s place. Dere’s no point in really showin’ yeh de cabins yet… unless yeh’ve been claimed already. Do yeh know who yeh’r parent is yet?” Zayn shook his head, sticking his hands into his pockets to keep from picking at the nailbeds. Niall shrugged and continued to walk and talk at the same time. “”Well dat’s no problem, dey probably wanted ta keep yeh safe. Yeh’ll be claimed by deh end of dinner yeh will. Till den you can sit wit me and me mates.” He pointed over to tall curly haired boy in the medical tent helping tend to a girl’s cut. “Dat dere’s ‘Arry. ‘E’s a son of Apollo. Can’t shoot a bow for shite, but can ‘eal up any cut yeh got. ‘E’s one of me best mates and ‘e’s dating” Niall looked around for a second. “‘Old on a minute, de game’s been going on too long. Lou will be..” He was cut off by a loud scream and a boy running towards the med tent with a couple others.

“HE BIT ME!” the boy called out. A teen, just a little older than Zayn followed closely behind, helmet off as a couple of counselors shook their heads at him.

“I didn’t even break the skin!” Niall laughed and pointed at him.

“Dat’s Lou, ‘es a son of ‘ermes and ‘Arry’s boyfriend, just a ‘eads up ‘e ‘ates ta lose. Dey’ve been datin’ since ‘Arry was twelve and Lou was fourteen!” Zayn watched as the two interacted. It seemed like ‘Lou’ was getting an earful from ‘Harry’ before being pulled into a kiss and examined for injuries. “Dere cute at first but trust meh, yeh’ll be sick of it by dinner. Come on.” Waving the boy on, Niall searched the crowd of “Soldiers”. Zayn had tuned Niall out as he went on and on about how truly disgusting Louis and Harry were when he was run into by a large mound of muscle. Flinching away he held up his hands in defense, trying to protect his already swollen face and whimpered when two callused hands placed themselves on his hips. “Leeyum!” Niall shouted even though they were just a few feet away from each other. Zayn looked into the dark brown eyes captivated. Pulling back the boy, Liam, smiled softly.

“I’m sorry to run into you.” He whispered and Zayn would swear that he felt himself go weak at the knees.

“It’s… It’s okay.” Zayn replied. Liam watched him for a moment, taking in every detail he could of the boy. How he pulled away from him quickly, how the bruise on his eye had a gash that looked like a ring could have caused it. How he bit his lip and refused to look him in the eyes for more than a few seconds. After a minute Liam heard Niall clear his throat and he looked up at him.

“Why weren’t you scouting Nialler? We almost lost!” Niall shook his head laughing before pointing to Zayn.

“I really didn’t ‘ave much of a choice now did I?” He said. “Mr. D. caught me and told me ta show Zayn ‘ere around.” Liam caught the frown on Zayn’s face before the teen ducked, causing Liam to land a hard slap on the Irishman’s stomach.  “What’cha do dat for?” Liam pointed to Zayn who was making a very obvious effort to not cry. Niall frowned. “‘ey Zaynie, Why don’t we go ta ‘Arry yeah? Maybe ‘e’ll be able to ‘elp with dat dere bruise yeh got?” Zayn nodded and followed Niall closely making sure to keep his head down and not touch anyone. “Nialler bring Louis to my cabin when you get there… we’ve got some stuff to discuss about the game.” Niall nodded and put a thumb up in the air before walking over to the medical cabin.

* * *

 

Liam sighed as he sat in his cabin waiting for everyone else to show up. While they had won the game, the unexpected arrival of Zayn left Liam feeling uneasy. There was something off about him, how he held himself like he was constantly waiting to be hit, how he refused to look anyone in the eyes. ‘Let’s not forget how beautiful he is’ the voice inside his head commented. ‘Shut up,’ he thought. He also didn’t know if he should tell the other two about the information he learned from snooping in Chiron’s cabin during the game. Hearing a knock he let out a rough. “Come in” before waiting for Niall and Louis to come in and get comfortable.

“Leeyum! Good game, good game ya nasty twit. This is why I refuse to be on anyone else’s team. You better bloody trade me for someone. I’m tired of being on the losing side.” Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“That’s not what this is about Lou…. I learned some… stuff today when I was looking in Chiron’s cabin.” The boys raised their eyebrows and Liam shrugged. “What? I honestly thought that’s someplace you would hide it.” Louis quirked his head for a minute before nodding.

“True. Continue.”

“Thank you Lou, I’m glad to know I have your permission. Anyway as I was saying… the gods are not happy… again. Apparently a couple of them want to be able to talk to us while my father..” Louis added in a “the asshole” causing a glaring look from Liam. “thinks it’s better for us to not have contact with them, and yeah… it’s getting pretty bad up there again.” Niall nodded looking down at his fingernails.

“Well what are we supposed to do about that? I mean, we’re just kids Liam, as much fun as it is running around playing capture the flag when it comes down to it if they need help they’ll ask Percy to do it.” Liam groaned as he shook his head. It was no secret among the rest of the camp Liam’s dislike of Percy. While the guy was nice Liam always thought he was trying to show off instead of flying under the radar. After a minute Liam shrugged. “I don’t know… I just… I just thought that you guys should know… maybe Camp Halfblood won’t be safe for too much longer.” He paused for a long moment. “I also wanted to talk about Zayn.” The entire group sighed sadly. Niall for the first time spoke up.

“I tink dere’s someting wrong wit ‘im… in ‘is past I mean. ‘E’s so quiet dat one is.” Liam sighed and shook his head.

“I could have told you about that… I feel… drawn to him… I can’t explain it but when I bumped into him. When I touched him a fire swept through my body… does anyone have an idea what his parentage is?” The two boys with him shook their head.

“I haven’t got a clue, but I’ve barely met the boy.” Louis said holding his hands up in defeat. Liam ran a hand over his face nodding.

“Well I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what happens tonight at the claiming...Now let’s talk about what we did right and what we did wrong… and who the hell we’re going to trade for Louis.” The two boys groaned.

* * *

 

Zayn looked up at Harry as the boy ran frantic around the makeshift hospital. “Sorry! Sorry!” He kept yelling out as he dealt with patient after patient. Zayn just chuckled and laid back on the bed he was sitting on allowing himself to relax momentarily. It had been a hectic few days. Closing his eyes he fell asleep before even realising it.

Zayn looked around as he heard a woman call his name again. “He-hello?” He asked still spinning in a circle. But no answer came. Taking a deep breath he continued to walk towards his home. Turning the corner he slammed face first into a hard chest. Looking up he winced as he saw a man with strange horns coming from his head.

“Zayn Malik?” the strange creature asked. Zayn nodded. “Good, I’ve finally found you. My name is Edward but you can call me Ed… Now we need to get you home, so we can get you somewhere safe.” Zayn looked up at the man confused, careful to not make eye contact. That’s when Ed noticed the bruises on the boy’s arms and face, the slight defensive stance, the way he refused to look him in the eye. “Zayn?” The man asked. “Zayn? Zayn?..”

“Zayn!” Harry cried as he shook the younger boy awake. Zayn jumped and looked up at him squirming away from his touch. “You okay there dude? You kinda zoned out on us…. I got worried, almost called Mr. D in here.” Zayn shook his head frantically.

“No! No! It’s okay I wouldn’t… it’s not... I wouldn’t want to trouble him especially when it’s not serious.” Harry quirked an eyebrow.

“You were out for like twenty minutes Zayn… just laying there like you were in a coma or something.”

Zayn looked up at Harry. “I’m fine.. sorry.. um… I’m gonna…” He pointed towards the exit. “Sorry… I didn’t mean.. I don’t… Tell Niall thank you for the crash course with the camp but it’s probably safer if I’m alone.” Walking out without another word he steps outside the tent and looks around. Deciding he’d go the opposite way of where he came from Zayn finds himself wandering through the woods to a nearby creek. Sitting down on the bank he grabbed the stones nearest to him and began tossing them.

 It was quiet for a few minutes, just the trickling of the water and the chirp of a bird to keep him company. Looking up Zayn tossed another rock into the water before shaking his head. He wished desperately that he could talk to his mother but he didn’t know how. Did he talk to her like she was in the room? Did he have to do a sacrifice like ancient gods? Was she for the gods seeing their kids or against it? Would she even hear him? Did he even matter?

“Mum? I don’t… I don’t know if you can hear me… I don’t even know if you’re real… I mean you’re obviously kind of real because I’m here, but I mean… I don’t know if you can hear me. Anyway, whoever you are, my name’s Zayn Malik… I’m sixteen years old…. so you had me sixteen years ago... “ He tossed another rock into the water. “Was dad mean back then? When you and him had me? Did you stay long? Zayn sighed. “I wish you would have sent me to someone else… anyone else… He’s horrible mum.”  Zayn threw another rock into the water. “Fuck… I don’t even know if you’re real.”

“You know they can hear you?” Zayn jumped when he heard another voice behind him. Turning he saw Liam standing in the woods. “Don’t worry, I just caught the last bit of your conversation… but it’s true. They can hear you. They might not be able to answer… but they can hear you.” Zayn shrugged and watched as Liam came out from the woods and sat next to him.

“My father, Zeus, he’s… well he’s kind of a douchebag.” Zayn nodded to encourage Liam to talk but said nothing, mostly out of fear. “Before we were born there was this woman… and Poseidon loved her so much that he forgot to do his godly duties and he started becoming human. So dad decided that he would pass a law stating that except under extreme circumstances no god was to see their half blood children. That rare exception being when they’ve done something good enough to come up and become a god like they did in the olden days.” Liam shrugged. “Anyway the point I’m trying to make is they listen. They might not be able to talk back, but they do let you know they listen. Every once in a while.” Liam laughed.

“I remember one day I was getting bullied really bad, and I begged my dad to help me so he sent a lightning storm and scared the crap out of them. “ Zayn smiled and looked up at Liam as he talked. “There have been some gods that have wanted to overthrow the ruling, stating that they should be able to see their child once a month or so but he hasn’t budged on it yet. I think it’d take something huge to get him to agree to it.” Zayn nodded still not saying anything as he continued to throw rocks in the water. After a few moments Liam nudged him softly. “We should be getting back, dinner is about to start soon, and that means your mother gets to finally claim you. I’m sure she’ll be happy about it. The people who I’ve talked to, like Percy and stuff say that they love their children even if they can’t see them as often as they want.” Zayn nodded and quietly followed Liam down to the dining hall.

* * *

 

Zayn sat nervously as he waited for what was supposed to happen. Liam and the rest of his gang hadn’t told him how he would be claimed, what it would look like, or how he would know. The sixteen-year-old picked at his food slightly, he wasn’t very hungry and the idea of not knowing where his father was concerned him. He was just about to throw his meal away when Niall sat down next to him. “Gonna eat dat?” He asked. Zayn shook his head and passed the plate off to Niall who dug into it.

“Niall?” Zayn asked after a second. “What happens if she doesn’t claim me?” He whispered. “What if… What if she decides I’m not worthy of being claimed?” Niall rolled his eyes and slapped Zayn on the back not noticing the flinch the younger boy made.

“Gods and goddess ‘ave ta claim ya mate. Dey don’t ‘ave a choice.” Zayn nodded looking down at his hands. Suddenly he gasped as his face felt like it was on fire, and a deep blush appeared on his face. Niall looked over drawn by the younger boy’s gasp and quickly called for the rest of the gang. Liam, Louis, and Harry ran over quickly just in time to see the pink glow surround Zayn. Looking up at the group his eyes searched for some kind of answer as the boys watched the bruises on Zayn fade to nothing. After only a few seconds the glow faded and the boys gasped as they looked up to see the fully healed Zayn.

“Of course. “ Liam said under his breath. “A son of Aphrodite.” At the same time Harry gasped. “Zayn, you’re beautiful.” Zayn looked up and smiled softly, trying to not flinch at all the attention he was getting.  Getting up he put his plate in the trash before walking out of the hall and towards the lake. He knew it was probably rude for him to walk away from those that had taken him under his wing, but now it was starting to finally make sense. Nathan, the way he wouldn’t give him the time of day and suddenly the boy being all up on him. The way Nathan turned on him, left half of the bruises that marred his face until a few minutes ago. Zayn placed a hand on his cheek smiling when the pain didn’t appear. He was just about to turn when he felt a hand slink around his waist. Flinching he turned to see a tall boy a little older than him smirk down at him.

“A son of Aphrodite?” He said. “You lot are rare, we usually only get daughters around here.” The boy leaned down trying to kiss him and Zayn pushed back trying to stop him.

“NO!” He shouted, the memories of Nathan flashed before him and he tried to push away. Before he could scream again a large hand wrapped around the guy’s shoulder and he went flying. Where the creepy boy once was Liam now stood. Holding up his hands in surrender he slowly walked up to Zayn.

“Zayn, I’m not going to hurt you I just want to-” Zayn crashed into the older boy hugging him crying into his chest. It didn’t take long for Liam to wrap his arms around him and lead him towards his cabin. “Come on, you can stay with me tonight.”

* * *

 

When Zayn woke he looked around confused. He didn’t know where he was. It was when he noticed that there was someone sleeping next to him that everything began flooding back. The claiming, the boy, feeling his heart rate pick up he quickly slid out of the bed before letting out a sigh of relief when he realised he was still clothed. Looking around carefully he heard the shower and knew that Liam was occupied. Grabbing his shoes he slid them on before running out the door as quietly as possible.

It took Zayn a few minutes to figure out where he was, but after getting situated he quickly walked to Mr. D’s cabin to get his stuff. Seeing his bookbag from the door he opened it quietly and grabbed the bag, throwing it over his shoulder and taking off towards the barrier. He had just about made it when a hand grabbed his wrist. Freezing he turned to see Liam.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked softly. Zayn looked around panicked before trying to get his wrist free.

“I don’t… I’m not good here… I’m not safe I just wanna go.” Liam loosened his grip but didn’t let go, wanting to hear more. “I just… It’s the same here as it is everywhere.. people want me… for things… that shouldn’t happen.” Liam felt a flare of anger and he pulled Zayn to his chest protectively.

“I won’t ever let anyone hurt you” He growled. Looking up at the taller boy Zayn blushed, eyes flickering between Liam’s eyes and lips. Noticing the boy’s gaze Liam smirked and leaned down kissing him passionately.  “There’s just something about you Z, just something that tells me you’re meant to be mine.” Zayn looked up and blushed before looking back down at his hands.

“You’re just saying that because of the charm I have on me.” Liam raised an eyebrow confused. “My mother… her children have the potential to get a gift… it’s called Amokenisis. It’s the ability..”

“To manipulate love.” Liam Finished Zayn nodded and sniffed rubbing his nose. “But I don’t understand…. that’s… that’s only for those who don’t have feelings for you. Who don’t find you attractive to begin with.” Liam raises Zayn’s chin so he can look him in the eye. “I felt a pull towards you the minute we ran into each other…. not a moment after.” Zayn blushed. “What I’m trying to say Zayn is that you’re not going to convince me that the pull I have for you is fake. I know we just met and stuff but.. Zeus I just… I want you to be mine.” Zayn looked up at Liam and nodded.

“Then… then take me.” He whispered. Liam froze before looking into Zayn’s eyes asking silent permission. The boy, while scared nodded. Liam picked up the younger demigod carrying him back to his cabin. Once he was there Liam slowly  brought his hands up to the bottom of Zayn’s shirt pulling it up over him he placed a kiss on the boy’s lips, hands ghosting down his stomach to his jeans. Popping open the button he Liam pushed the younger boy back onto the bed and slammed the door.

* * *

 

Zayn bit his lip as he looked over at the sleeping demi-god. He knew that the only way to break the spell was to have sex with him, and while he was desperately attracted to the older man he knew that he couldn’t live with himself if the love was fake. Dressing himself quietly he pressed a kiss onto Liam’s lips before walking out. “I could have loved you.” He whispered. Grabbing his bag from the ground he walked out of the cabin and into the cold night air.

As soon as Zayn was out the door he broke down crying. Running into the woods he he ignored the pain of the backpack as he got further and further into the forest. Once he was out of breath he stopped falling to his knees and sobbing. Pulling his legs up to form a ball he retreated into himself. “Wh...Why did… did you give me this mom?” He asked after his sobbing had slowed. “Why couldn’t I have just been born normal?”

* * *

 

Aphrodite looked down at her sobbing son and wrapped her arms around herself. She didn’t pay much attention to her children, instead she spent most of her days sleeping with men and trying to get away from her horribly ugly husband. But for some reason Zayn had always struck a chord with the goddess and seeing him in pain made her ache. Walking up to the throne where Zeus sat she fell to her knees. “Please Zeus, my son is in pain. Because of the gifts he has received from me. Please. Let me comfort him?” Zeus glared at Aphrodite before shaking his head.

“You know the laws Aphrodite you are not allowed to see your children.” Aphrodite put her hands together silently pleading.

“Zeus he is falling in love with your son.” Zeus froze looking at his fellow Olympian. “He needs to know what happens when he falls in love with a man.” She said and Zeus shook his head. Lightning flashed across the sky as Zeus growled animalistically.

“Those two can not be together.” He declared.  “If a child forms of their union it is to be put to death.” Immediately those present snapped to attention realising what was going on. To put an innocent to death for no reason other than Zeus not liking it was harsh, not to mention the fact that Zeus rarely interfered with the affairs of men. Standing Aphrodite shook her head.

“I will do everything in my power to save them both, and the child that now grows within my son’s womb. You’re too late, their union has already happened, and while you don’t know it yet, that child will be special. You’ve gone too far Zeus  And because of your lack of mercy I will stop you.” Turning she walked out followed by others who disagreed with Zeus’s rules. Zeus frowned when he saw his brother Poseidon in the mix and sighed knowing that the fight was just beginning.

* * *

 

When Zayn awoke day was just starting to break through the clouds. Shivering slightly Zayn stood looking around. In his tear induced haze he didn’t realise how far he’d gone and it didn’t take him long to realise he was lost. Taking a deep breath he began walking towards what he hoped was the camp.  Despite being lost out of his mind Zayn managed to make it back right before lunch. As he stepped out of the woods it seemed like there was a giant sigh of relief. Louis walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him before pulling back and glaring at him.

“I’m insanely mad at you right now.” He stated. “You left poor Liam to think you’d been kidnapped or something right from under his nose. He’s been going frantic all morning trying to find you.” Noticing a stick in Zayn’s hair Louis pulled it out. “Did you sleep in the woods dude? Seriously? I never pegged Liam for a great lay but was it that bad that you had to run to the woods?” Zayn blushed and opened his mouth when Harry stepped up and slapped the older boy on the arm playfully.

“Be nice he’s been here not twenty-four hours.” Turning to Zayn he smiled. Harry took Zayn’s hand as he gently led him. “Come we’ve got to let Liam know you’re okay.” Zayn shook his head stepping back and making Harry release his wrist.

“I… I can’t” He whispered. “I can’t see him again, I’m sorry but it’s for the best. He deserve true love and I can’t… I can’t let him suffer because of me.” Turning he almost walked into another demigod who smiled at him.  She was beautiful with her long flowing hair and pale skin. She smiled up at him and took his hand. “I know you, you were claimed last night? Aphrodite yes?” Zayn nodded and the girl smiled wider. “Welcome brother, Come on you can sit with me at lunch. I’m Perrie.” Zayn took one last look at Harry and Louis before following the girl, hoping that they would take the hint and leave him alone.

* * *

 

It had been almost three months since Zayn’s first day at the camp. In that time he had become quite close to some of his sisters, mainly Perrie. Once learning that he was gay Perrie insisted that they shared a room and for the most part had become inseparable. Liam and the rest of his rag tag demigods on the other hand still hadn’t seemed to take the hint. For the first week they begged and pleaded Zayn to talk to their depressed leader. By the second Zayn had learned to completely ignore them and by the third had taken to walking out of the room as soon as they walked in, or waiting till he knew they’d have left before going in in the first place.

The peace and routine had been shattered around week nine when Zayn woke to the uncontrollable desire to vomit. For the first couple of days he figured it was just a stomach bug, a few people had said that it was going around, but now he was in the third week of it and after much coaxing from Perrie had finally agreed to haul himself over to the medical tent.

* * *

Zayn sighed as he  slipped into the medical tent. It was capture the flag day and he wanted nothing more than to sit with his sisters on the side lines and cheer for Liams team, who finally managed to trade a couple poor saps for Louis. Instead Zayn’s upset stomach was going to cause him to miss most of the it. Seeing Harry in the medical tent he frowned and prayed silently that someone other than him would wait on him. He figured the gods liked torturing him because as soon as Harry saw him he was striding over to him with a smile on his face.

“Zayn!” Harry said happily. “How are you dude I haven’t seen you in a while. What’s up? Are you okay?” Zayn looked down at his hands and shook his head. the younger boy felt a pang of guilt at how nice Harry was treating him, like he wasn’t ignoring them for the past three months. After realising that Harry was waiting for an answer he shook his head again.

“Um… I’ve been feeling sick for the past couple of weeks? Throwing up, but it’s only in the morning. It feels like after noon or something I just magically become better? I know it’s probably nothing but Perrie said I should come and-” Immediately Zayn was pushed onto a bed and the curtain was pulled around them.

“Zayn did you have sex with Liam?” Zayn blushed and looked down at his hands.

“I don’t… I don’t see how that is any of your business.” Harry rolled his eyes and tried his hardest to not harm the boy.

“Zayn this isn’t a joke I’m not asking as Liam’s friend or even your friend I’m asking as one of the nurses. I need to know if you had sex with Liam.” Zayn nodded.  “Okay did you guys use a condom?” Zayn’s head snapped up as he looked into Harry’s eyes.

“No… he didn’t… He said he didn’t do it often and that he didn’t have need for a condom and I was clean and we didn’t… We didn’t feel like there was any need for it.”  Harry shook his head and tried desperately not to wring his best friend’s neck.

“Zayn, I need to do an ultrasound on you. There’s something… There’s something that I don’t think your sisters have told you because a son of Aphrodite is rare, the odds of him being gay are even more rare and it’s not a well known fact. Zayn, when you’re the son of Aphrodite and you have sex with your true love, even if it’s just started, you can become pregnant. I think the symptoms you have are morning sickness.”  Zayn looked at Harry in shock. There was no way he could get pregnant. He was a boy, he..

“Liam didn’t love me though.” He whispered. “He… he was under the gift that I inherited from my mom… He… He couldn’t have started to love m..” Harry sighed and cut him off.

“Zayn, I know the gift you’re talking about but there’s one problem. Did you notice how Liam still tried to talk to you? How he did everything in his power to give you space but wanted nothing but to be close to you?” Zayn nodded reluctantly. “Zayn your charm breaks after you’ve had sex until you can put it on him again… and if that happened he would have turned violent by now… Is he violent?” Zayn shook his head. “No he’s not, does he still want to be around you? Since you’ve been avoiding us for the past three months I’ll answer this one for you yes he does. He’s been pining away since the day you started ignoring him. That’s not the spell Zayn. If it was the spell he wouldn’t be able to stay away from you no matter what kind of distance you put between them.” Zayn looked up at Harry trying to keep the tears at bay.

“He… He really did love me?” He asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yes you idiot.” Shaking his head Harry opened the curtain for a second before coming back with a portable ultrasound machine. “Okay so I’ve never done this before, but I’ve read about it, and it’s not invasive or anything and they passed me on this part of my training so...Yeah.. Um. I’m going to need you to lift your shirt up.” Harry said as he set up the machine. Zayn did as he was told and watched as Harry tried to warm up a tube full of gel.

“What’s that?” He asked. Harry looked down at what was in his hand and smiled.

“It’s a gel. It’s going to be cold. I’m sorry but there’s not a lot I can do about that. Lay down. Please?” Zayn again did what he was told and hissed as the cool gel spread across his stomach. Harry played with the strange looking wand thing before letting out an “Aha!”  Turning a knob on the machine he looked at Zayn. “Congrats. You’re going to be a daddy.” Harry said before turning the knob more. Suddenly Zayn heard it, the fast paced thumping of what was undeniably a heartbeat. Feeling the tears well up in his eyes he smiled looking at Harry. The older boy’s face was furrowed in concentration as he looked at the monitor. “I don’t think we need to worry about how far along you are… So um… I’ll figure out how to calculate your due date and let you know okay?” Zayn nodded and took the tissue that Harry offered. Wiping down his stomach he placed a hand over it protectively.

“I have to tell Liam” Zayn whispered. Harry’s face fell as he turned to look at the pregnant boy.

“Zayn… Liam left on a quest yesterday. He didn’t… He didn’t want to be here with you ignoring him and when the quest arose, and he was the number one candidate he took the quest. He… He’ll be gone for a few months.” Zayn looked down at his stomach and frowned. In a few months time he’d probably be showing and there’d be no way to hide the baby from Liam. Looking up at Harry he sighed.

“I’m… I’m going to need help. I have no idea how to take care of a baby.” Harry smiled and followed him as Zayn got up and started walking towards the exit.

“Liam will help you when he gets back, and until then consider Niall, Louis and I your personal assistants. We’ll take care of you Zayn. We’re a family.” Harry bid his farewell as a new round of injured came in. A “Sword fighting incident.” Zayn overheard. Placing his hand on his stomach he smiled.

“Come on little one. We’ve gotta keep ourselves healthy till your papa gets back.”

* * *

Aphrodite slipped through Olympus as quietly as she could. Zeus had been on the warpath for the past eight months ever since she announced her son’s pregnancy. Making her way down Olympus she settled on the top of the Empire State Building to wait for technically her stepmother. She didn’t have to wait long before an elderly woman pushed her hood back.

“Aphrodite, you look well.” Gaia said as she embraced the younger goddess. Aphrodite nodded and pulled back.

“I haven’t called this meeting on my behalf Gaia. Zeus has gone too far this time. My son, Zayn, he’s fallen in love with Zeus’s and a child has been created. Gaia he wants to destroy the child and my son simply because he doesn’t agree with the union between them, yet doesn’t me or any of the gods to talk to their children.” Gaia turned towards the edge of the building, staring out onto the rest of New York City.

“I have long known the hunger Zeus has for power. I helped his mother save him from his father after all. I do not agree with some of his practices.” She sighed and turned back to Aphrodite.  “What I don’t understand is why my presence is needed young one.” Aphrodite stepped closer hands clasping together in sign of the desperation she had.

“Zeus will not go against you. I beg you please. Make a sanctuary for them. They have been nothing but good honest souls. You know me Gaia. I rarely care for something more than to play with it, but this child will be special.” Gaia sighed once again thinking hard of what Aphrodite asked for. It was true that she rarely asked for anything and when she did it was usually to get her out of trouble. The fact that she was asking on behalf of someone else was the reason Gaia nodded.

“I shall create a sanctuary for the children and all those that are like them. However, like all things I do it is not for free. They must prove that they are worth it will take close to five years to create the kind of self sustaining sanctuary that you request. One that keeps them safe from harm and provides for their needs so their trips to town will be very infrequent.” Aphrodite nodded and hugged Gaia.

“Thank you Gaia… I won’t forget what you’ve done for them.” Turning she took one last look at the goddess before turning to go back to Mount Olympus.

* * *

 

Zayn groaned as he felt the baby kick again  felt the baby kick his bladder again. Rolling over to his other side he frowned as little baby Payne continued to kick more. Looking down at his bump he glared rubbing it slightly. “You better be a bloody footballer or I’m going to never let you forget this. You haven’t stopped kicking all day. I’ve peed twelve times already.” Zayn slowly rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Relieving himself, again, he washed his hands before walking back into the bedroom only to be met with a smirking Louis standing in front of the door.

After it had become known that Zayn was expecting Mr. D decided that it’d be best if he had his space, since Liam was the other father and on a quest Mr. D moved Zayn to the Zeus cabin where he had stayed for the past six months. Now he was just a few weeks from delivery and it couldn’t come soon enough for Zayn. It was the middle of July and to say he was uncomfortable was an understatement. However, he desperately hoped that Liam would be back in time before the delivery. seeing Louis there kind of shocked the teen. Looking up at him he furrowed his brow. “What?” Louis smiled and tossed him a shirt.

“Liam’s home.” Zayn quickly threw the shirt on over his expanding stomach and slipped into flip flops before walking out of the house as fast as he could.

Once he stepped outside he had to bite back tears as well as a laugh as he watched Harry try to keep a weary and thin Liam away from his cabin.

“Harry please stop. I know you wanna tell me all about what’s happening but I’m tired as fuck. My body aches I haven’t slept on an actual bed in months, I haven’t had a proper meal in weeks and I don’t really need to know about the latest gossip unless it has to do with Zayn.” Zayn smirked as he slyly crossed his arms over his stomach hiding the baby bump.

Meanwhile Harry’s eyes lit up. “Yes! It is about Zayn! You see funny thing. When you were gone Zayn found out about something and it’s something big and I just think that you should let him tell you before-” Liam looked up and saw Zayn bump and all and dropped his bag.

“Zayn?” He asked. Pushing past Harry he ran up the couple of steps before taking Zayn’s head into his hands. “Zayn?” Looking down he noticed the bump and placed a hand on it feeling the little tyke kick. Liam’s eyes widened as Zayn bit his lip nervous about what the man he wanted to love would say. Tears threatened to engulf his eyes the longer Liam went without saying something. After a few seconds Liam looked into Zayn’s eyes. “Is it? Is it mine?” He asked. Zayn nodded finally letting the six months of tears he refused to cry fall. Liam sucked in a gasp and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy pulling him into his muscular frame. “I’m… I’m going to be a dad?” Pulling back he looked into Zayn’s eyes. “Why didn’t you. Why didn’t you send someone after me? I would have come home! I wasn’t on that important of a quest! I should have.. wait.. How.. How are you pregnant? What..” Zayn leaned up and pressed a kiss to Liam’s cheek before taking the brunette’s hand.

“Come on, I think we have a lot to talk about.” Pulling Liam into the cabin he sent a warning glare to the rest of the boys, letting them know they shouldn’t interrupt.

As Zayn recounted the story and logistics of it all Liam never once let a hand fall from Zayn’s stomach. The baby seemed to understand that it’s father was home and quieted down, almost happy that it’s family was reunited. After Zayn had finished he looked up at Liam and bit his lip again.

“So do you…I mean.. I know you didn’t ask for this.. I know..” Liam leaned down and pressed a kiss to Zayn’s lips.

“If you’re about to say I don’t have to help you raise this child Zayn Malik I will personally tickle you till you pee the bed. Of course I’m going to raise the baby with you. I want to raise this kid with you.” Zayn smiled and  leaned up to kiss him again but was stopped by a loud clap of thunder and a roaring voice calling their names. Getting out of bed the two quickly made their way to the bon fire where an angry Zeus stood in the fire, much like Hades did to Percy so many years ago.

“Zayn Malik, Liam Payne. You have twenty-four hours after the baby’s born to hand it over to me or I will destroy all three of you.” Without saying another word Lightning flashed and Zeus disappeared from the camp. Looking at Zayn Liam frowned and wrapped his arms around him.

“We’re not giving our baby up. I promise.” Turning around Liam looked for Louis. Seeing the brunette Liam walked over to him.

“Louis, I need a favour. I’m completely exhausted, I need you to find out how to give me a car, enough medical supplies to be able to birth a baby on the run, I need food, cash, passports and I need them ASAP I need to get Zayn as far away from this camp as possible.” He turned and started walking back towards Zayn when he frowned and turned back around. “Get stuff for the baby too. Diapers all-” Louis waved his hand.

“Go get some rest. I’ll have everything ready for you by the time you wake up.”  Liam sent Louis a grateful look and walked back to Zayn. Wrapping his arms around the younger teen he led the boy off to the Zeus cabin where Liam was out before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

“Liam… Liam…” A voice called. Liam opened his eyes to come face to face with none other than Zayn’s mother herself. She looked different than he expected. While she was beautiful she held no comparison to the man that was sleeping next to him. Looking around he noticed that he wasn’t in his bed and started freaking out slightly. “Hush child you’re safe. I am merely visiting your dreams.” Liam relaxed and looked up at Zayn’s mother. “Your father is not happy with what has happened between you and my son. He’s not going to wait for the baby to be born. He wants both Zayn and the baby to die. You have to leave camp halfblood.” Aphrodite slid closer to him taking one of his hands in hers.

“Liam I need you to listen to me very carefully. I’ve spoken to Gaia and she has agreed to grant you sanctuary. However you must prove your worth to her. She’s required that you stay away for four and a half years so that she has time to build the sanctuary and prove your worth. After that you’ll rarely have to leave it.” Liam shut his mouth and nodded, realising that this was to be listened to not discussed. “Stay in the mountains. The rockies. Stay in sparsely populated areas. Small towns where everyone knows everyone. That way you’ll know when Zeus is getting close. You must wake up now. Go. Take care of my son.”  

Liam sat straight up panting as sweat fell from his forehead. Getting out of bed he started dressing himself and throwing both Zayn and his own clothes in the nearest dufflebag. Once he had a few sets of clothes he walked back over to Zayn and gently shook him awake.

“Babe. Babe. you need to get up. Zayn we’ve gotta go. I just had a dream from your mother. We have to go Zeus is going to attack soon.” Quickly Zayn got out of bed and grabbed one of Liam’s unpacked shirts before slipping on his shorts. Looking around he noticed that Liam didn’t have any stuff for the baby. Grabbing the small backpack that he came to the camp with eight months ago he grabbed Liam’s hand and gently pulled him along to the next room over.

“I was going to show this to you in the morning, but I feel like we won’t be here then… I hope you don’t mind… the Aphrodite cabin was kind of crowded.” Liam gasped as he looked at the nursery that Zayn and the rest of the boys had done. It was pale yellow with lightning bolts painted around the top along with a crib and everything else needed for a baby. Walking to the dresser Zayn pulled out a few sets of baby clothes and packed them away before grabbing bottles, pacifiers, Diapers, wipes, and anything else he could think of. By the time he was done the backpack was more than full and Zayn turned looking at the nursery for the last time. “It’s a shame we couldn’t raise our baby here.” He whispered. Taking Zayn’s hand Liam looked down and kissed his forehead.

“We’ll make him a place of his own someday. Come on we’ve gotta go.” Walking out of the cabin Liam flinched as he saw a body next to it. Once the said body realised they were up it popped up and stepped in front of them.

“Louis says yeh’re supposed ta go ta ‘is room before ya leave ‘e’s got whatcha need.” the two boys nodded and followed Niall to the Hermes cabin. Walking in quietly they got to Louis’s room and opened the door. Niall groaned when he noticed that Harry and Louis were snuggled next to each other. “I gotta get new friends” He said quietly. Zayn laughed as Liam started kicking the bed harshly.

“Get up you lazy assholes Zayn and I have to leave and we don’t have much time.” Louis jumped up swinging before he realised that he was amongst friends. Waking up Harry he quickly got out of bed and pulled out a large envelope full of cash, fake passports, and a set a car keys.

“There’s a truck on the road, it’s waiting for us.” Liam looked at Louis and shook his head.

“I’m not letting you guys come. It’s dangerous enough that I have to bring an eight month pregnant kid with me, I can’t worry about losing you guys too.” Louis shook his head.

“You think we’re going to let you go without us mate?” He asked. “No! We’re coming. Besides with Niall and me there there’s no way that we can be stopped. We’re the terrible trio we have been since we met.” Looking at Liam Louis sighed wrapping his arms around Harry.  “Liam, I’ve always wanted to become a god, but I can’t do that sitting around while my friend and his pregnant boyfriend galavant around the country, possibly the world. Besides, I’ve helped take care of Zayn while you were gone. I’ve grown attached to the idiot and I wanna meet the baby.” Liam began to shake his head when Louis stopped him. “And I’m the only one who knows where the car is. It will literally take you all night if you don’t let me and Harry come. Plus he’ll be helpful with the birth!” Liam held up his hands and sighed in defeat.

“Fine but you only have a few minutes to pack and I don’t think that you can do that Lou.” Louis smirked and pulled out the three bags that he, Harry, and Niall had already packed.

“Already ahead of you Payno. Now let’s get this show on the road.” Walking out of the barrier Louis let them to the truck and slipped in the back. “I’ll take the first watch. Liam… can you drive? Niall come help me… Zayn, Harry, you guys get some sleep.” The boys nodded and got in the back getting comfortable as Liam took off towards the west.

* * *

 

Liam sighed as they pulled into an abandoned parking lot. Moving towards the empty and abandoned store. “Come on guys.” He whispered. They’d been on the road for nearly twenty four hours and they needed a proper night’s sleep. Breaking the lock Liam led the rest of the boys in and set up the sleeping bags and things that Louis had purchased. Once they’d settled down Liam looked over at Zayn wrapping his arms around him.

“How are you and the baby?” He asked. Zayn shrugged looking down at his bump.

“About as good as can be expected. I mean… We’re on the run and I’m heavily pregnant and…” Zayn was cut off by a loud boom and and Liam jumped up grabbing his sword as he walked towards the front. The boom grew louder as the ground shook again and suddenly Liam was running towards them.

“RUN MINOTAUR!! FURIES! LOUIS GET OUT OF HERE!”  Jumping into action Louis pushed Zayn into a corner as he turned to face the minotaur. Sword drawn he glared at the large beast.

“Come at me you fucker!” He yelled as he swung his sword.  Zayn stood terrified trying to sneak even a quick glance at Liam, to know that he’s okay.  Seeing a glimpse of buzzed hair and a flash of bright light he sighed in relief it was moving and he was safe. Suddenly, Zayn noticed the light dim in his hiding spot, and before too long he was shroud in almost total darkness. Suddenly, a hand slipped from the shadow, it blended in almost perfectly with the walls. Despite trying to get as far away from the hand as possible it was no use, he was trapped. The hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged it gently and after a few seconds Niall appeared out of thin air. A shadow walker Zayn thought. Allowing Niall to lead him out of the corner he looked back at Louis who was desperately trying to keep the minotaur away.

“LOUIS!” He yelled. “Come on!” The sound drew the attention of the minotaur who charged at the two. Louis stood steady fighting back the beast with all of his might. The beast turned his attention back to Louis only long enough to raise his hand and with one large swipe flung Louis into the concrete wall. “NO!!!!” Zayn screamed as he fought to get back to Louis. Niall kept his hands firm on his upper chest trying desperately not to hurt the flailing boy or the baby he was carrying. Time seemed to slow as he desperately fought to get back to his fallen friend.

“STOP!” Niall cried through all of the commotion “We ‘ave ta go! Remember the baby.” Lightning struck the minotaur and the beast fell to the ground dead as thunder rolled through the abandoned building. Liam gave Zayn a quick nod before he turned back to the fury who was trying to drive a metal scaffolding pole through his body.

“Niall go! You need to go! We have to protect the baby!” Liam yelled, the tension deeply routed in his voice. Zayn looked helplessly at Louis’s body as he tried once again to get back to him, but it was no use. Niall was much stronger than him and Zayn couldn’t help but let the tears fall as he was shoved into the back of their car.

* * *

 

After Liam had got rid of the last of Zeus’s monsters he sheathed his sword and ran to where Harry held Louis. His best friend’s pulse was weak and his breathing laboured. Seeing Liam slide next to his lover Louis smiled weakly as a single tear escaped his eye. “He’s safe?” the eldest asked. Liam nodded shushing the older man. Louis’s face was pale and Liam looked down to see the metal pole sticking through his side. Glancing up at Harry he silently asked the question he was scared to voice allowed and with a slight shake of the head Liam continued to choke back the tears threatening to spill over.

“Don’t try to talk.. we need to get you to a hospital” Louis shook his head coughing as a small trickle of blood escaped his mouth.

“Li… take care of him… he’s.” Louis winced as a wave of pain shot through him. “He’s special…The baby too.” Liam nodded biting his lip to keep from crying. “Take… care of all of them.”  Harry let out a choke as he let his own tears fall freely. “Shh… baby.” Louis lifted a hand to Harry’s face as he wiped away a tear. “Don’t cry Harry.” He whispered. His voice was getting quieter as his breaths were getting heavier. “I love you Harbear… don’t forget that… always remember that.” Harry nodded and coughed out an ‘I love you too’ before Louis’s breathing stilled and the light left his eyes for the last time. Slowly Louis’s palm left Harry’s cheek and fell lifeless onto his chest.  Letting out a cry of anguish Harry pulled Louis’s limp body closer to him.

“He’s… he’s gone Li.” Harry cried as he desperately tried to push the falling hair from his lover’s face. “He’s gone.. he’s gone” Liam finally let his own tears fall as he wrapped his arms around Harry trying to give all the comfort he could. One of his best friends was gone, because he had asked him to come with them. It was his fault that his friend had lost his life and he’d never let himself forget that.  Wiping the tears from his eyes he rubbed his wet palms against his torn jeans before picking up Louis’s lifeless body.  Nudging Harry’s foot he nodded over towards their bags.

“Come on… we have to give him a proper burial and get out of here… there will be more. ”

* * *

 

The funeral was short, just a few words spoken and an ocean’s amount of tears.  They buried him outside of Sioux City Iowa in a grave that Liam dug as Zayn and Niall comforted Harry. Zayn found two pieces of wood and tied them together with some string he had found in the supplies and sharpened the bottom to give Louis a headstone. After a few minutes of silence they all got back into the truck and got back on the main road.  They had a lot of ground to cover and time was drawing closer to the Zeus’s deadline. Looking over at Liam Zayn took his hand wordlessly before turning around and seeing a Harry sleeping, tear tracks still marring his otherwise perfect skin. Behind him, in the back sat Niall, his face cold as he scanned the area for potential threats, un-quiffed hair flowing in the wind. Zayn let a tear fall as he looked to where Louis usually would sit. Next to Niall ever alert, or next to Harry comforting him as the younger boy slept. Zayn let his head fall to the window the cool surface feeling good on his hot face. He listened to the tires rolling along the pavement and let the sound slowly lull him to sleep.

* * *

 

Zayn woke to a searing pain in his stomach. Shifting in his seat he noticed the fabric beneath him, including his jeans to be soaked and a small panic began to set in. Looking over at Liam the older man flashed a smile before letting it fall when he noticed there was something wrong. “Zayn?” he asked. “Zayn what’s wrong baby?” Feeling another sharp pain he grabbed his stomach.

“I think… I think I’m in labour.” Suddenly Liam slammed on the breaks as he pulled over to the side of the road. Harry, still asleep in the back popped up as he tried to not slide into the front seats.

“What’s going on?” He asked looking around for any threats.

“I… I think my water broke.” Harry immediately opened the window yelling out for Niall to get the supplies before scrambling out of the truck and pulling the blankets with him. Quickly making a makeshift bed he guided the panting Zayn onto it and began prepping the rest of what was needed. “It’s not too soon is it?” Zayn asked panicked. “He’ll be okay?” Harry nodded as he washed his hands under the water bottle that Niall had started to dump out.

“Liam… I need you to go get me some more water…” Liam threw his hands up as he looked around.

“And where do you expect me to get that? I’m the son of Zeus not Poseidon!” Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Zayn’s pants off.

“Then go drive and find one… I need it or this could get dangerous.” Without another word Liam got in his truck and drove away leaving Niall on watch. “Niall make sure you have 911 on speed dial,  just in case.”

* * *

 

(Four Hours Later)

Zayn wipes the sweat from his forehead as he hears his little boy cry. Looking up at Harry he catches a smile on the boy’s face and a knowing look. “Your baby’s fine Zayn, really, Niall’s just getting him cleaned up with the water that Liam brought back and then we’ll let you hold him. Zayn nodded before looking over to Liam who was watching Niall like a hawk.

“Be careful! I don’t want you to hurt him. He’s just a few minutes old Niall be gentle! Damn it you’re going to hurt him!” Zayn chuckled and held out his hand before calling for Liam.  Almost immediately the son of Zeus was at his side holding his hand. “You did so good baby, I can’t wait for you to see him! He’s so beautiful. He’s got your hair too. What do you want to name him?”  Zayn opened his mouth to speak but before anything could come out of his mouth Harry came and handed their little boy to him. Smiling he took the little boy into his arms before looking at Harry.

“I was hoping… maybe we could name him Louis?” His voice was quiet, he didn’t know how Harry would take the idea and he didn’t really know himself how he was taking it. Looking down at the sleeping baby Harry nodded.

“Louis would have loved it. I approve, I just hope he’s got your personality instead of Louis’s because if so I apologise.” The four of them laughed and Zayn nodded moving the blanket out of Louis’s eyes.

“Hello Louis, I’m your Baba…Happy Birthday.”

* * *

Epilogue: Four Years Later

Zayn smiled as he lay on the bench outside of their little home. Snow had started to fall and Zayn revelled in it. Placing his hand on his stomach he felt the bump that held his and Liam’s second child. Another little boy. He couldn’t believe that he was going to be a father again. Moving his hands behind his head for comfort he stuck his tongue out to catch the snow. He had come out to talk to his mother when the snow had started and Liam had put little Louis to bed. It had been about twenty minutes and he knew Liam would be looking for him soon. Zayn had no more than finished his thought when he heard the bang of the porch door.

“What are you doing out here!” Liam scolded as he wrapped a blanket around the younger male. “You’re going to catch a cold! And we both know that’s not good for the baby… or you.” Zayn rolled his eyes and stood up careful to keep the blanket on him.

“You’re worrying again.” He whispered. The younger male leaned up and pressed a kiss to the son of Zeus. “I’ll be fine, I was just taking in the snowfall, talking to my mother…” Liam smiled and wrapped his large arms around the smaller male.

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“It won’t Jaan.” He watched as the snow fell on Liam’s hair, sticking to his eyelashes leaving them sparkling in the dim light from the house. “Is Louis asleep yet?” He asked as he allowed himself to be ushered inside. Liam nodded.

“Yeah he fell asleep about ten minutes ago. I can’t believe that you were out there without a coat. You could have..” He sighed. “It’s still not safe babe.” He whispered leaning close to Zayn. “Even after all this time there are still supporters of my father who want us dead. Want our children dead… and after Louis… I can’t… I can’t bear to lose someone else that I love.” Zayn took Liam’s hand and kissed it softly before looking up at him through thick lashes.

“You’re not going to lose me Jaan, I promise… we’re okay. Niall’s next door with Harry, he’s your second in command, your best friend… They’re not going to let anything happen to us I promise.” Looking out onto the mountains Zayn took in the view. “It’s our little paradise isn’t it?” He asked. Liam nodded.

“Though I don’t think we’re going to be able to stay here long.” Zayn looked up questioningly. “Niall said he thinks he saw a strange satyr at the coffee shop today. No one’s seen him before and the sprite he talked to said she got a bad vibe from him.” Zayn nodded looking down at the ground. The fact they had managed to stay in Montana for two years was a miracle in of itself and Zayn wasn’t going to argue. Niall and Liam knew best.   “I love you Z…Gaia has told me the sanctuary she’s built us is nearly complete. By the time we get there she’ll have it ready for us .” Pulling his husband close to him he kissed the top of his head. “As soon as the baby’s here. We’ll head to the border… But for now… we’re safe.”

Zayn smiled and nodded as he closed his eyes and let himself be surrounded by Liam. This was his home, with his friends, with his true family. The location doesn’t matter, all that matters is that he has Liam, his best friends, and his sons.

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY OKAY? I literally argued with Louis in my head for 2 hours as to why he had to die and he just told me it was for the greater good of the plot okay? I'm sorry. I couldn't help it! I TRIED TO NOT KILL HIM BUT HE WANTED TO BE DEAD!!!


End file.
